


We Happy Three

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Memories, Post-Hell, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved the latest episode, "We Happy Few", but there were some 'holes' in it for me and I've patched them up by the means of the 100 word drabble! There's one each from Sam, Dean and Amara's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Happy Three

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is based on Season 11.22 so there will be spoilers.

SAM

Sam took a deep breath. He couldn’t freak out; he couldn’t let his fear or his anger take control. They needed Lucifer right now, they needed everything and everyone they could muster to take on Amara. 

It helped that Lucifer was inhabiting Castiel, but sometimes he would cast Sam a look and he was back in the Cage, Lucifer’s plaything - bleeding, screaming, hopeless, hurting…

Dean knew this was hard for Sam, hard for both of them; Sam gave Dean a tight smile and a nod. Sam knew they could do this, face anything, as long as they were together. 

DEAN

Dean knew what he’d just said didn’t make a lick of sense. Of course Chuck was right about the balance between the light and the darkness. He just wanted this…bond, attraction, magnetism, whatever the hell it was between him and Amara…gone. 

Amara scared him in a way nothing else ever had; not Hell, Alastair, Purgatory, Death, nor the Mark came close to the way she made him feel.

He couldn’t kill her; he couldn’t resist her for much longer, and it terrified him because through everything, he had always been himself, still Dean. 

But he would be lost in Amara.

AMARA

There was no sign of her brother in the empty rooms and corridors she prowled. So, this was where Dean and Sam lived – it was functional rather than cozy but it suited them. 

This room was Dean’s; she could sense him even before she saw his family photographs. One in particular stood out – Dean with his mother. Poor Dean, he had been through so much grief and loss. 

All she wanted to do was to make him happy, to take him inside her. To be his mother, his sister, his lover. 

To be his everything and to give him peace.


End file.
